Teacher's Pet
by liltoddler88
Summary: Yang/Goodwitch. Budding romance between pupil and prof. I tried to follow the actual plot of the storyline from the episodes to help with the timeline that I wrote. I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY CHARACTERS. This is based off of imagination and my own twist on the fiction series. Please leave reviews! It really helps me when I get feed back...hopefully not all bad feedback...
1. Welcome to Beacon

*** I do not own RWBY or any of the associated characters. ***

 _Never knowing what comes next and what the next day brings, is why I wanted to become a huntresses. That is why I came here._

"AHHH I am so excited that you are coming to Beacon Academy with me!"

"EHHHH - I can't breath..." gasped my little sister, Ruby Rose.

"You are going to do amazing! I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks" Ruby blushed. "Wow it's so nice up here," glancing around the air ship.

There was a screen that popped up behind and caused Ruby to flinch with surprise. A criminal was being advertised... some guy named Torchwick... but that isn't what caught my eye. After the news, a woman showed up. I could tell she was older than those on the ship with us, so I guessed she was a professor at Beacon.

"Who is that?" I asked aloud.

"I think her name is Glinda Goodwitch... A huntress who saved me from Torchwick the other day at that Dust shop," Ruby turned and whispered to me.

"Oh." At that point the image of Goodwitch faded, but for some reason I could still see her emerald eyes and golden hair.

Shaking off the dazed look, Ruby and I quickly avoided some guy puking while landing in Beacon. Later I heard from Ruby that his name was Jaune Arc. Cute kid, I'll admit. The kinda cute with the dorky look and the very clumsy social skills.

Anyway, when we landed, Ruby and I were both taken away by the sheer beauty of the Academy... Well, ok I was taken away. Ruby's interested were dragged along by everyone's weapons. Collapsable this, foldable that...etc.

"Ah sis... Befriending weapons only take you so far! Try making new friends for a change... CUZMYFRIENDSAREHEREBYE!" I quickly shouted running off with my pals.

We headed into the academy and was looking around.

"How is your sister doing and all?" they generally all asked.

"Ah, she is good...golden... I'm trying to help her make new friends and such." I said smiling. Ah I should've gone back and helped her… Well I'd see her at orientation within minutes so I didn't bother… I mean how much trouble could she have gotten in.

And with that, we all headed towards the main hall for the ceremony. I ended up meeting up with Ruby, and of course she was having a spazz attack... Apparently she blew up a hole in front of the school with Dust…

Before she could go into more detail, some older man and Goodwitch showed up behind a mike in front of all of us. Wow... she looks a lot sexier in person... Thank god I didn't spew that out to Ruby right away. The whole time that they were telling us how the next few days were going to look like, I couldn't focus on her words as much as her looks.

The way her lips moved together and how her cheeks slightly grew pink from the heat of the spot lights. The tight black pants and boots that she wore shown in the light. She gracefully placed her hands behind her as she spoke. Her yellow hair, tied back in a -

"YANG?!"

"WHAAA-!"

"Yang, it's over lets go!" Ruby said to me. Awkwardly, I ran my hand through my hair and smirked.

"Haha...Yeah... I know, I was just admiring the architecture of the hall."

"Riiiggghhtttt..." Ruby replied skeptically.

"Lets go to the giant slumber party!" I pulled Ruby around.

A few hours later after wandering around, people began pulling their sleeping gear out. Part of the initiation was spending the night in the main hall with all of the new students.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys," commented Ruby.

"And the girls..." I whispered under my breath.

"Heard that."

"You suck."

"Anyone cute, Yang? Oh, wait I think there is a girl over there who might be a friend... well she stopped that Schnee girl from killing me with her Dust."

Happy for the distraction from talking about my love life to my younger, inexperienced sister, "Let's go talk to her! You can have +2 friends then!" I suggested.

In the corner of the room, sat a girl about my age. She was reading a book, but I dragged Ruby over regardless. "Hello! I am Yang, and this is my sister Ruby; I think you two might have met!"

The first thing I noticed about this girl was her eyes. Amber eyes stared at me, with some annoyance set in them. "Hi I'm Blake. Look, I am trying to read a book so if you don't mind..."

"Ok then... Ruby, lets say that she is .5 a friend... Let's hit the hay and get some sleep for tomorrow."


	2. Initiation

*** I do not own RWBY or any of the associated characters ***

"AHHH I am so excited! This is going to be beyond beyond! Ohmygosh... new weapons and new adventures and new dangers and -"

"All right lil' sis, let's first focus on cleaning up and at least looking presentable." I mumbled, as soon as Ruby allowed me to sit up and yawn.

The morning went rather quickly as we ate, and got ready for initiation. We were told to meet on a cliff... not certain which cliff, but Im sure that it will be rather obvious.

I followed Ruby and met up with a few of my friends as we walked towards the 'cliff'. It was actually rather breath taking as well as the academy itself. The lookout over saw the whole Emerald Forrest, which I had a feeling we would be going into.

There were stone squares, which I guessed we were supposed to stand on. As more people began to come, I glanced back and felt my heart skip a beat. Goodwitch and Ozpin were walking up together talking intensely. I had chanced a look, of course Goodwitch met my eyes. I couldn't help it but blushed somewhat... which I think she saw as she raised an eyebrow.

Once everyone was accounted for, Ozpin gave a brief overview of our task in the Emerald forrest... Not too hard... find a relic and keep it safe... Simple enough, and I would be able to smash some Grimms' heads in the process. Goodwitch then went on and explained the partners and teams. As she was making eye contact with us, I felt myself get redder and redder. Shizzzz... As Goodwitch saw me, she gave a slight confused look and continued speaking.

I was so confused...Why would I react like that to her gaze... Whatever... I shook it off and focused.

Putting on my glasses, I focused out into the forrest. Heart pumping, muscles tensed, one by one, each of us were shot into the air.

It wasn't that bad... I mean I lost a bit of my hair with a Grimm but I mean... Well I did hate that Grimm... and ended up destroying it...

I eventually meet up with that bookworm who turned out to be my partner, Blake Belladonna. But shit it was fun. Nailed the landing, found a badass partner, and walked away with a horsey chess piece as a relic.

Of course, that one loud girl... I think it was Nora, rode towards Blake and me at the relics on an Ursa Grimm. It was my style and sweet, so I gave her credit (in my head). And thanks to Jaune and Pyrrha we were all chased by a huge Death Stalker to some crumbled ruins. Ruby downright made me proud. She had come so far since under the instruction of our Uncle Krow. Nevertheless, I'd say we were pretty badass.

Long story short, we all got out alive and Weiss Schnee, my little sis, Blake and I made up team RWBY. As we walked up to the stage for the official announcement of the team, I saw Goodwitch again. Shit. I tried to look everywhere but ahead of me. She was slightly behind Ozpin with a tablet out and seemed to be looking at notes from earlier today.

As Ozpin was finishing announcing the team, Goodwitch looked up at me, well us. She looked at me in the eyes last and seemed to somewhat smile in her eyes, while her mouth remained unmoved like a statue. I of course, began blushing again. Shit, shit, shit. I reach back and move my hand through my hair, like I always do when I get nervous, and try to look up at the imaginary ceiling.

Once officially introduced as RWBY and my little sister as captain, we walk off the platform cheering and smiling at each other. Weiss I could tell still had some despise going on with my sis, but I began talking to Blake once I was done strangling my sister with pride, until I heard a small cough behind me.

Behind me stood Professor Goodwitch.

"I-umm-I-YANG!" I stammered.

"I know who you are, Yang." Goodwitch curtly reminded me.

This was so awkward...

"I-umm-hi, Professor."

"Hello, Yang," smirked Goodwitch. "Ladies, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Miss Xiao Long for a few minutes."

"Of course."

"Go right ahead."

"Is she in trouble already?"

Embarrassed and nervous as to what was to happen next, I laughed nervously and walked away with Goodwitch.

A few steps away from the group, Goodwitch turned to me.

"Yang, I would just like to personally congratulate on your success in the Emerald Forrest."

"Thank you Professor. It means a lot coming from you," I said while looking down. Shit, I was blushing again wasn't I. I started feeling warmer, and carefully used one hand and pushed my hair behind my ears as my other, nervously swaying by my side.

I am sure this was noticed by, Goodwitch who in return slowly brought up a hand and caught my chin. Surprised by her action, I allowed her finger to guide my face up to meet her emerald eyes.

"I would like to show you one technique tomorrow that would have helped you during the attack of the Nevermore."

"Umm-I-umm-I'd be honored to be taught by you personally, Professor," I said, growing redder.

"I will be expecting you at 7:30 in the morning then, Yang. Good evening, and congratulations once more."

Without another word, she backed away and disappeared in the crowd. I wasn't allowed to think about what happened, because thanks to my teammates, we headed back to our dorms, talked and hung out and quickly fell asleep. Honestly, I couldn't fall asleep when Weiss, Blake and Ruby fell asleep. My mind kept racing and flying back to when Goodwitch touched my chin.


	3. Initiation - 2

*** I do not own RWBY or any of the associated characters ***

Shit! It's 7:25!

Sprinting out of my bed, hitting my head on Blake's bunk, slipping on my new school uniform, I scrambled out the door.

Now where the hell was I supposed to meet Goodwitch?

Sprinting down the hall, I realized that I didn't tell Ruby where I was going. Shrugging my shoulders, and assuming that Ruby would figure that I'd meet them in class, I kept walking. Beacon Academy is home to various lecture halls. Many host large enough areas for Hunters and Huntress to duel and or practice using Dust. I figured, I would just go to Goodwitch's office first. Outsider her office stood elegant pillars a good 20 feet high, and arched inward, enclosing a dark cedar door. Knocking gently, I saw that the door was already ajar. Gingerly pushing open the door, I gracefully slipped in.

The room itself was very elegant. Violet tapestries hung over walls. Chandeliers swayed with a tad from me opening up the door, which made a small jingling noise.

At this, I looked towards the back of the office and caught Goodwitch looking at me. Her light rimmed glasses were placed on a book next to some paperwork that she had apparently just finished looking at. Leaning back on her chair behind her desk, I could barely catch a slight smirk that played on her lips as she saw my classy entrance.

"Good morning, Ms Xiao Long," Goodwitch smiled to me.

"Good morning, professor," I nodded.

Why I nodded, I couldn't tell you. I felt stupid.

Blushing at my own action, I walked toward her sitting at her desk. As I reached her desk, she silently offered a chair facing her.

"Now, I understand that you have a class at 8 this morning, and it is already 7:35 so I will keep what I want to say brief. I would like to once again, just congratulate you on your excellent performance. I must say, that you have a unique Aura and technique. Some sloppy, yes, but I'm sure after a few years here at Beacon, your talent will meet its peak."

"Thank you, professor."

Standing up and turning around, Goodwitch searched for a book along her bookcase. She was taking a bit to find what she was looking for, but as for me, I found what I was looking for right away.

"Here we are. This is one of the books I had read while at Beacon. Mostly about technique and Aura usage, but also a few chapters on being a Hunter/Huntress in general. I guess you kids these days would call it a reference manual to Hunting."

The book she handed me was obviously used a lot. Soft dark green leather bound the pages together. Before I could even open up the book, Goodwitch stopped me.

"Ms Xiao Long, you may borrow the book and come to me later once you have read it, if you would like to discus any part of the text. You may now head to your morning classes."

After I was dismissed and had left her office, out of pure curiosity I slowly opened up the book to a random page. Visible notes could be seen, with long elegant strokes. I could only guess that it was Goodwitch's handwriting. The notes consisted of small points such as using Dust instead of Aura in this technique, or sometimes a small date was written at the top of a page. I thought that the dates were to remind her of times that she had specifically practiced or used those moves in battle. As I continued to flip through, one page caught my eye. At the very top, Goodwitch had written a small saying that seemed familiar...

"Feelings are much like waves, we can't stop them from coming but we can choose which one to surf. -Unknown"

Closing the book, I walked to meet up with Ruby and the gang for class. I kept the book with me and between classes for the rest of the day, looked back through the little book to that quote.


	4. A little errand

*** I do not own RWBY or any of the associated characters ***

A few days had passed since I received the reference Hunter's manual from Goodwitch. I could tell that Blake was becoming mildly surprised at my sudden interest in the dark green leather book.

"Hey guys, I am running out to do an errand," I called over my shoulder as I sauntered out of our last afternoon class.

"Umm remember we all had a day of fun planned…" Ruby said slightly confused at my sudden energetic mood. When no one said a word she continued, "Umm…Ok… Well what does team RWBY want to do today!?"

"I wanted to catch up on some readings that were assigned yesterday. I kept putting it off last night," Weiss replied sulkily. Ruby pouting, gave in to the fact that we wouldn't be having a team bonding day, and wander off to see what Jaune and Pyrrha were up to, while leaving Blake to accompany Weiss to the library.

"Riiiggghhtt… Well be sure to save some food for me when I get back! I shouldn't be long! Bye!" I called out over my shoulder as I rocketed towards town. I didn't catch Blake's curious look as I shot off.

Homework was far from my mind as I past a Dust shop in town. As I wandered through the town, I passed a couple holding hands while walking the other.

 _That is so damn cute. What if I was holding hands with... Yang, focus. I can't do that._

Pausing where I stood, somewhat sweating with inside turmoil, I took a deep breath inward.

 _I am Yang. The badass of bitches on campus. I have wicked attitude and can totally get anyone I want. I have charm and experience. I got her ass in my hand already. It will be a long shot but I have my ways._

Slightly building back up my sexy courage look and charm, I whipped my golden hair behind me and continued searching for what I came to the city to do.

Later that evening when I came back to my dorm, I accidentally stumbled in with a smug look on my face.

"Why so flush?" questioned Weiss, hands on her hips waiting for an excuse.

"I jogged back."

"Back from where?" countered Blake, now standing on the other side of Weiss.

"Guys, come on. What's with the interrogation welcoming?" I laughed embarrassed and, admittedly nervously.

Thank God for Ruby. Knowing my iron will, she came to my rescue.

"Guys, I'm sure that if Yang truly wanted to share her day's activities she would have."

"Thanks little sis! Yeah, you guys will find out soon enough where I wandered off to," I replied winking, and began getting changed for bed.

"Ugh! Fine, whatever. I don't want to listen to it anyway," mumbled Weiss in defeat.

"I'm going to bed," declared Blake bluntly.

"I'm with Blake, lets get some sleep," I said, grateful for another excuse to change the topic.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Well that was one hell of a short sleep…God damn the sun…doesn't it have a snooze button?_

Of course as always, Ruby and Weiss sprung out of bed ready to start the day. Blake and I rolled out of bed and got changed, after the other duo ran out to get breakfast quickly before our first class. After painfully getting up and getting dress, Blake and I joined up with my sis and Weiss for breakfast.

"Umm Yang...?"

"Whaaa- Yes?!"

"You know that you are putting the milk back into the cupboard and the cereal in the fridge, right?" Weiss quietly commented.

Standing somewhat tensed, I was unaware that I was right in the middle of trying to fit the milk in-between the bread and the bagels.

"Uhhh- Yes... Yes I am, I was testing you all to make sure that you were paying attention…" I replied flustered. Turning red, I put everything back in its right spot and sat down for breakfast with the gang.

"So what is our first class?" Blake asked between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Duel 101 with Goodwitch," I said as if on cue with my blushing.

Ruby not getting the hint, looked quizzically at me while I tried to focus so hard to catch a cheerio with my spoon.

"Alright... Well, let's head over then."

As always, the class began with demonstration duels and ended with a lecture. The team sat second row from the front in the centre. As I turned to my right, I saw that Weiss was staring down at me.

 _Shit she probably is bringing to notice that the professor has been looking at me more and more…._

And to help my situation, I couldn't help but add a small blush in there as well.

Ten minutes before the end of class there was a knock on the door, and all eyes targeted the entrance.

"And so if any of you come across a Silent Death then..." Goodwitch turned her emerald eyes and gave a death stare at the door as a timid looking messenger ran in.

"These were sent to you, Professor," which was heard by me as a tiny whisper.

In the young boy's arms were roses and one daffodil. A small note was attached to the bouquet.

Stunned, embarrassed and surprised, Goodwitch slowly put the flowers down and began opening up the card. And this was written in the note:

 _"Feelings are much like waves, we can't stop them from coming but we can choose which one to surf. -Unknown"_


	5. Forever Falls

_Oh god Yang why did I do that?!_

Stumbling out of class, I ran back to my dorm without looking back to see if my team had followed me or not.

"Ok, what the hell was that Yang?!" Weiss, Blake and Ruby locked the door as they followed me in.

"I-umm-" I couldn't help but furiously blushing in response.

"Those were from you!" the reality hit the Fanus girl faster than the rest.

"Yes..." I gave up. "Yes, the flowers to Goodwitch were from me."

"What the hell... Why the hell... Who the hell...!" stammered Weiss.

I tried looking at Ruby, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Look," speaking to my sister more than the rest, "I don't know what I was thinking. It was impulsive and..and yeah..."

Eventually Ruby did speak up, "Weiss, and Blake, may I speak to my sister alone for a moment." Her seriousness could be felt immensely. She normally never talks to me alone unless it's something very very serious.

Nodding, Weiss and Blake followed each other out of the room. Turning to me, yet still not meeting my eyes, my sis started talking.

"Yang, I am not saying that I would agree with your actions, but I want you to be happy. Please just keep your head on straight. I love you, Yang."

Stunned, I let my arms fall to my side in silence as Ruby rushed to me and hugged me. "I love you, Ruby. I will try to do my best," I said honestly.

Nothing else was said on the topic, after Weiss and Blake came back in. The rest of the day went on as normal. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren studied with us in the library, as Nora and Ruby fell asleep on their textbooks. I tried to keep my head on while studying but, being me, my mind ran wild as my heart pumped madly.

 _Oh god, what did Goodwitch think?! She knew it was me, because she gave me that book with the quote in it! I am going to get expelled aren't I? Ahh shit! Her blush when she saw the flowers made her even look hotter than normal... and her little nose twitch... and her eyes brightened... and- Shit focus, Yang!_

In a manner of speaking, my mind ran around all night like this. I barely got any sleep...

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"YANG!" It is always a nice wake up call to Ruby's alarm. "Yang! We are going into Forever Falls with...umm... Goodwitch..."

"Wait WHAT?!" and I thought that this was going to be easy day... It was like a slap in the face as I fell out of my bed with the news that Ruby announced to me.

Sighing, admitting defeat to today, I get dressed and head out with the gang.

We gathered in the classroom first before heading out. Luckily we were one of the last teams to show up so I was hidden in the back.

"-and so we will be heading out as a group. Stay with your team, for there will be Grimm roaming the forest. Of course, I will be there to make sure none of you get killed, but please, stay with your teammates. You are required to fill four jars, one for each member of the team, and then report back to me. I will be around all of the teams, and checking in. Do not disappoint me," Goodwitch concluded her intro speech.

Ruby, being the team's energy source, raced out of the building towards the forest. Of course, the one place she wanted to go was full of Ursa.

Blake, and myself quickly disposed of them.

"Sooo how do you do this...?" Ruby confused turned to Weiss.

"You have to put the stopper into the tree, like so," demonstrated Blake. And so continued the next couple hours. Yes hours, admittedly I kept eating the syrup... and tried a chugging contest with Nora. Sadly I was defeated. In defeat, I put my head down and decided to take a small nap. Ehh, Im sure Blake and Ruby can fill up the jars. I'll be here if they need me.

A rustle in the bushes closer to Ruby brought me out of dozing.

"Ruby!"

Ruby turned to meet the face of Goodwitch, Crescent Rose posed and ready.

Shit, I had forgotten that she would be wandering between the teams.

"Ah Ms Rose. I see that your reaction time has improved greatly." Goodwitch composing herself.

I quickly turn my back and began to lay down again, until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turn around to come face to face with my professor.

"Ms Xiao Long, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

Nodding, I follow Goodwitch a little further into the forest out of earshot from the others.

Goodwitch stopped abruptly and turned around to face me. I couldn't tell what her emotions were, she had a strong poker face, I'll give her that.

One crazy thought later, my hand impulsively went up to meet Goodwitch's shoulder. I shoved her back against a tree.

"Ms Xiao Long!" shouted Goodwitch, though I received no resistance.

One hand slid down her side to her hip, my other hand traced her jaw line. Her eyes told me she wanted it, but I wanted to enjoy teasing her.

Moments passed, as I looked into her eyes, as I ran my hands along side her body.

Confusion, frustration and lust ran through her eyes in a matter of seconds. Startled by her hand, Goodwitch hesitated but slowly brought her hands up to my face and slowly drew her face closer. Inches away, I could feel her hot breath against my face.

Not being able to resist, I quickly closed the gap, and covered her lips with mine. I gently leaned my body against hers and felt her heart racing.

Of course it would have had to have been a cold day in hell, when I would let anyone take control, so I broke through her lips and explored her mouth with my tongue.

I could tell she was trying to say something in objection, but nothing came out except for low moans.

Grasping her hips, I held her tight against me.

Slowly backing up with her against me, I knew I had to play my cards right.

 _Oh shit!_ As I went down hard backwards on a stick, I held on tightly to Goodwitch, and thus planned to have her fall on top of me. Our mouths broke apart and I gave her a smug grin. Goodwitch, unimpressed, scowled at me. I raised an eyebrow in mock curiosity. Her hands met mine, and brought mine above my head, as if to take control. Raising an eyebrow, I allowed it.

I leaned my head back, and groaned loudly, as her lips grazed my neck and began working their way down towards my cleavage.

*SNAP*

With Huntress reflexes, Goodwitch rolled off onto her feet in one smooth sexy motion, wand at the ready, only to be faced with Ren, Blake and Nora's faces poping through the bushes.

I rolled over to face the three, with my annoyed, yet smug poker face on.

"HELLLOOOOO!"

"Hello Ms. Valkyrie," Goodwitch replied calmly.

"Professor, there is a large Ursa attacking Cardin and his team. Pyrrha and Ruby sent us to inform you," Ren spoke up.

"What?!" I jump up, trying to keep my anger down.

"Of course Jaune should be involved… Please meet back at the academy now." And with that, Goodwitch sauntered away.


	6. Aftermath

"Ahhhh sis! You're alright!"

"Ugh" Ruby grunted as I tackled her with a hug. "You can at least wait till I got into the room."

Nora, Ren, Blake and I had trudged back from the forest and camped out in our dorm room waiting for the rest of the teams to make it back. Blake sat down on my bunk, Ren across on Weiss', and Nora had settled down next to him. Ruby and Wiess both came in and looked somewhat flustered… well actually Wiess looked like… Wiess… Ruby looked flustered. As I embraced her, I could tell that Ruby looked embarrassed over my shoulder at the other three.

"Yes...I could have…but that would have been too obvious! So tell us happened Ruby!"

Clearing her throat and she walked around me to sit beside Blake, and Wiess standing beside the bed. "Well you know Joane, he and Cardin were going at it, and someone threw sap and somehow it attracted a huge Ursa. Pyrrha, Weiss and I obviously stayed to watch incase something happened. Luckily Pyrrha used her semblance, so both Jaunne and Cardin walked away from that one. Haha, and obviously Ren, Nora and Blake went to find Goodwitch, but I didn't know what happened to you… What….I'm missing something aren't I…?"

At this point, the latter three were starting to glance my way.

"Whaaaa- NO! We are all just concerned about you." God I failed miserably at trying to hide. Voicing my emotions wasn't not exactly easy for me... and that was one of the moments when my words would not come out…

"Just cut the bullshit, what is seriously going on between you and Goodwitch. And you better not try you're little 'Whhhaaaaatttttt? Pffftttt...' and storm out," bluntly commented Blake.

"Umm… UGH! Fine! You guys already know that I have a crush on Goodwitch. I just...now...I'm not sure what I feel about her after earlier…"

"What happened earlier…?" Ruby whispered.

"Well, we saw our Yang laying underneath the Professor, and let me say, Nora didn't see it as being rated G!" Nora interjected.

"NORA!" Blake had beat me to it.

"Nora, I think I heard Jaune and Pyrrha get back. Let's go check on them."

Thank you, Ren!

"Okie dokie!" Bounding up from where she sat, Nora grabbed onto Ren's jacket and pulled him out the door.


	7. Confessions

"Professor, may I speak to you?"

It was after class with Professor Goodwitch. I had quietly waited in the back with the rest of my team, until the amphitheater was cleared and then as urged forward by Blake to take advantage of the moment. Her back was turned to me as she was cleaning the chalkboard of all the notes that we had taken in class about techniques in using our auras as shields. Putting the eraser down, Goodwitch turned to face me.

"Ms. Xiao Long, do you mind if we speak in my personal study. There is a lower chance of us being disturbed."

Nodding, I followed her through a door next to the board into a small study.

Holding the door open for me, I walk in first. It was a quaint office/study. I feel like it was normally used for little breaks in-between classes for any professor who had a class in this hall. There was a small coffee table in the middle surrounded by a couple of nice looking leather chairs and a love seat. A small mini fridge was closer to the back, next to a window looking out to Forever Falls.

I take my place on the love seat, and Goodwitch sat across from me. I tried reading her eyes, to see if they would give any emotion away, but I couldn't detect anything.

"Professor, I wanted to talk to you about the other day in the forest..."

Nodding, she sat back in her chair looking expectantly at me as she handed the floor over to me.

"Professor, I don't know how to start... I umm- wow this is really embarrassing and awkward." My nerves started to get to me, so getting up from my seat, I began walking back and forth not really focusing on the professor anymore, just pacing and speaking out loud. "You are an amazing person. I often look at you in class totally miss out on your lectures because I am admire you so much. Like, the time when you were explaining defending Ruby's encounter with someone who had an fire aura. I couldn't focus on the logistics of the information you were giving us. I was in awe of your power and gracefulness and subtlety and... I...ITHINKIMFALLINGFORYOU! There I said it..." My armpits were wet. My feet were sore from pacing so quickly, and I was pink.

I watched for Goodwitch's expressions to come into play but they didn't. She looked like a goddamn statue. It felt like hours until she spoke.

"It is getting harder for me to teach you, Ms. Xiao Long. You are a very bright young lady with a huge road ahead of you with your team. I do not want to stand in the way of you achieving your potential." She looked exhausted and there was silence, in which my heart thudded heavily to the floor. "Ms Xiao-Yang, I am starting to realize that I have feelings for you as well... Every time I don't see you in the lecture hall, it…it kind of saddens me. I look forward to seeing you laughing and smiling with your team." Somehow my heart managed to magically fly from the floor and back into my chest.

Before I could actually think I walked up to Goodwitch and kissed her deeply on the lips. I broke away quickly after coming to my senses.

One of her hands, reached up and touched her lips, as if trying to feel where my lips had previously been. Turning her face upwards, she stood up and came towards me.

Surprised, I ended up stumbling backwards somewhat. Both of her hands grasped the side of my face. My hands found hers and wrapped them around her fingers.

"I think I am falling for you as well…" she blushed.

At this, I found courage to go on the offensive side. Taking her hands away from me, I shoved her back into the seat that she had been sitting in.

I turned my back to her and slid my hands up and down my sides, and swaying my hips side to side. As I turned back to face her, Goodwitch's hands grasped the arms of the chair for dear life. Her top front teeth were digging their way into her bottom lip, and lust filled her eyes once more. It was a cute attempt, she tried to get up, but I placed my foot on her breast and pushed her back down, shaking my head.

Eventually she learned that I always took charge, because after all, this is my game that we played.

I began to then start taking off my layers. First my coat, then shoes, then socks… I'm sure you understand the picture. But I didn't rush. I eased out of my clothes slowly and with care and placed them on the floor gently, making Goodwitch's want grow stronger.

With just my yellow laced bra and underwear on, I slowly began walking back to where she was sitting. My hips rocked back and forth with each stride closer to my target. I kept a steady eye contact with Goodwitch. The only change in her facial expression was her mouth. Slightly, her lips parted and a pink wet tongue came out to dance on her dry lips and teeth replaced them as she bit on her lower lip when I was bending down to her. I took care to make sure cleavage was all that she was seeing.

 **xxxxx**

 **sorry, i am editing the last bit but probably will make a new chapter**

 **please let me know what you think!**


	8. Dust till Dawn

A few days had passed since my little encounter with Goodwitch. I had been getting more gifts and notes being sent to my dorm. Weiss seems skeptical about this thing that Goodwitch and I have going on, but Blake seems somewhat supportive and Ruby…well…Ruby is Ruby always wanting to make me like I belong to the team and is very much supportive for my choices.

Weiss decided for the team to walk around in the town one afternoon to 'welcome' new arrivals from the different kingdoms for the Vital Festival. As we were walking by, something caught our eye. Another Dust shop was robbed, yet the money was still there. Perhaps the Whitefang…?

"Well, I think that the Whitefang is full of degenerates and criminally insane faunus who just want power," Weiss commented as we began to walk away towards the docks.

"Umm, excuse me but they are just misguided faunus who need help and a new sense of direction," countered Blake.

"Hey guys! I smell some good food just around the block!" I said trying to draw their attention.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" commented Ruby. Sadly Weiss and Blake were too absorbed in their animated discussion…

"Hey you know it could have been Torchwick! I don't think any authorities have caught him yet…" Ruby added.

"That does not change the fact that the members of the Whitefang are terrible people, and scum for that matter. They are idiots who are trying to wipe humanity off the face of the world so they can take over."

At that, we were interrupted by a blond monkey-tailed faunus who appeared to have had stowed away on a ship.

"My competition! After him guys!" and Weiss then led the charge, and in a matter of seconds ended up on her face after running into a girl who called herself Penny. Long story short, Penny ended up becoming Ruby's friend despite our advice that told her not to become friends.

"Penny, do you know who that piece of scum that went by? He had a monkey tail, blond hair and looked like a thief and corrupted faunus!" Weiss jumped in and questioned.

"UGH! Just stop already! You are just a spoiled, ignorant little brat!" yelled Blake.

"Uh-oh," I whispered to Ruby.

Five hours later, Blake and Weiss were still going at it.

"Its because of people like you, Cardin, and other judgmental people who force us to become something that we are not just to get results and fairness that all of the other humans have!" Panting, and panicking Blake bolted for the door in our room.

"BLAKE!" Ruby joined in with me.

"She is a faunus! I knew we couldn't trust her!"

"WEISS! Cut it out! Now! She was part of our team before we knew that she was a faunus. Yes she could have told us but I am assuming that she was waiting for a good timing to bring up something that major. She probably guessed that you wouldn't take it well knowing who you are, Weiss! Well suck it up! She is our teammate. She have saved all of our butts more than we can count at this point," I tried to calmly say…with singeing the curtains a bit with my hair…

"Whatever! I am going to go for a walk," Weiss responded.

"I'll come with you, Weiss" before she could shut down Ruby, Ruby latched on and walked with her out the door, which only left me in the room.

Taking out my scroll, I sent a message to Goodwitch asking if she was still awake.

 _"_ _Yes, I am still awake. Why do you ask?"_

 _"_ _May I come over or can you come over…? I need someone to talk to right now,"_ I asked.

 _"_ _You may come over."_

Slowly closing the door behind me, I left a note to the team incase any of them got back before I did and told them I was going for a walk as well.

The professors of Beacon lived on the other side of the campus, opposite of the student buildings. Each professor was given a condo looking place. With an upstairs and a downstairs, and a decently large place for their family to join them if they had wanted. So, Goodwitch's place, I realized and three empty bedrooms upstairs… I found it a bit eerie.

When I knocked, Goodwitch opened up the door in her pjs. They looked beautiful on her… A deep silk lavender top and pants, with buttons all down the front. Easier for me to take off….

"Come on in."

With a nod, I silently entered her home. Turning around, I embraced my lover once she closed the door.

"I missed you."

"Umm… I had you in my class not 10 hours ago…"

"Shhh…no words…. let me enjoy this…" I could feel Goodwitch roll her eyes and strengthen her hold around me. Looking at her, I gently kissed her lips.

"You wanted to talk to me about something…?" she said as we broke apart to sit on the couch in her front living room

"Ah yes… I mean I know what to do and such, but it is nice just talking about it as well…. Umm, so Weiss, Ruby and I found out the Blake is a faunus. The news tore Weiss and Blake apart so now it is hard seeing the team recovering from something like this. But I know that all four of us need time to think this over and digest the news."

Nodding, she added, "Yes of course. It will take time. Here at Beacon, though, with new teams such as yourselves, it takes time and even years for you all to work fluidly together as a well organized machine and even more years and experiences for you guys to trust each other. Give Weiss and Blake time… You look a bit tense… Is there anything I could do to help you relax and not to worry so much tonight?"

"A massage and some kisses might help…" I playfully replied.

"Oh hun, I can do better," Goodwitch winked back at me.


End file.
